Peanut Butter
by varietyofwords
Summary: A fanfic about Lucy Knight and John Carter. A cute Carcy fic. Please read!


**Peanut Butter**

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I don't own anything! Nada!

Summary: A fanfic about Lucy Knight and John Carter.

A/N: Please read and review! And I love the name Bernadette. That's my cousin's middle name. So don't take offense. Lucy hasn't graduated yet. This is a one-shot.

_Told from Lucy's Point of View_

"John where's the peanut butter?" The kitchen looks like a war zone. I've pulled everything out of the pantry. God I hate cravings. "John!" I need peanut butter.

"Freezer!" I opened the freezer and there it was. Why I put it in there I don't know. John came in and while tying his tie he kissed my forehead. He was wearing a black tux that complemented my black dress that went past my knees. "Don't get any of that on your dress. The Cunningtons and Vandersons are coming to dinner tonight. And Gamma wants us to set a good example. Plus my parents are going to be there."

"Why does it matter if I spill peanut butter on myself? I already look like a fat cow."

"No you don't. You're the sexy woman carrying my child." The doorbell rang and he pinched my ass. My eyes widened.

"John!" I turned and looked at him. He gave me a devilish grin and opened the door.

"Good evening Dr. Carter. Mrs. Carter sent me to pick you and Mrs. Carter up."

"Okay James. Lucy come on it's time to go." I grabbed my jar of peanut butter and went into the front hall where John and James stood.

"Good Evening Mrs. Carter."

"Hello James." John opened the closet door and grabbed my coat. After helping me slip it on he put his coat on and handed me my purse. I scooped another spoonful of peanut butter from the jar and put it in my mouth. James opened the front door and headed down the front steps of the townhouse. John put his hand on my back and helped me down the steps. James held open the door to the limo for us. John helped me in and James shut the door behind us. I put another spoonful of peanut butter in my mouth. "How can you eat that non stop?"

"It's good. Want some?"

"No."

"Why do we have to go this dinner? You know your mother doesn't like me and she'll try to set you up with Nicole or Bernadette. And who names their daughter Bernadette anyways?"

"We have to go because Gamma asked us to come and we said we would come. I don't know why the Vandersons named their daughter Bernadette. And you don't have to worry about Nicole or Bernadette because I love you."

"I love you too John." I snuggled up close to him and took another bit of peanut butter. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm positive."

"So catch me up on the gossip in the ER. Chunni forgot to call today."

"Sorry but I don't listen to that trash."

"Fine I'll have to call Chunni tomorrow. I want to go back to work John. I'm so board! There's nothing to do in that townhouse. I've been to every movie there is to see and I've over stocked that nursery. This baby is going to have more clothes and toys than he'll know what to do with."

"Sorry Luce. But no working past seven months." He kissed me as we pulled into the Carter Estate driveway.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Carter and Mrs. Carter but where here." John pulled away from me and opened the door. He stepped out and extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and slid out of the car. Like before John rested his hand on my back and guided me up the steps and to the front door. He pressed the door bell and Carlson the butler opened the door. "Good evening Dr. Carter, Mrs. Cater. If you would please hand me your coats I'll hang them up for you." John helped me take off my coat and handed it and his to Carlson. I still clutched onto my peanut butter jar.

"Lucy give Carlson the peanut butter." I handed it over knowing that it wouldn't go over to well with Eleanor if I had it in my hand when she saw us.

"Don't worry Mrs. Carter I promise you will get this back." He winked at me and I smiled back. "Dr. Carter your family is in the drawing room."

"Thank you Carlson." John snaked his arm through mine and we walked into the drawing room.

"John." Millicent said when she saw us.

"Hello Gamma."

"Hello Millicent. How are you?"

"Just fine Lucille." I don't know why she insists in calling me Lucille. That's not even my name. My mother named me Lucy not Lucille.

"Lucy Gamma. Her name is Lucy." Thank you John!

"John come over here." John bent down, kissed my forehead, and walked away.

"Lucy we were just talking about the foundation." I have no clue what they are talking about but I decided to join them.

"Good evening Eleanor, Mrs. Cunnington, Mrs. Vanderson, Bernadette, Nicole, and Grace."

"Hello Lucy." They all said. They started talking again about something I have no idea about.

"Dinner is served." Carlson said. John came across the room and grabbed my hand. We headed to the dinning room together. John pulled out my chair for me and sat down next to me.

"So Millicent how do you feel about becoming a great grandmother?" Mrs. Vanderson asked her.

"I'm too young." John smiled at her. I took a bit of the food that sat in front of me and a wave of nausea came over me. I pushed back my chair and ran out of the dining room. "Lucy!" I heard John yell after me. I couldn't stop. I was going to be sick. Carlson pointed me in the direction of the nearest bathroom. And I barely made it to the toilet. "Lucy? Are you in there?" John asked me.

"Yeah." He opened the door.

"Oh Lucy." He knelt down next to me.

"You did tell them not to put cinnamon in anything?" For some reason cinnamon keeps making me sick.

"Yes I told them. I guess Gamma forgot because that was cinnamon chicken. I'm sorry Lucy."

"It's okay. Can we go home? I just want to curl up on the couch with you and eat peanut butter while watching TV."

"Sure Lucy." He offered me his hands and helped pull me up off of the floor. We left the bathroom and Carlson handed John my coat. I slipped it on and took my jar of peanut butter from him. "I'm going to go tell Gamma we're leaving." I stood in the hallway and watched him say good bye. He soon joined me and slipped on his coat. We walked down to the waiting limo and got in.

Forty-Five minutes later we had gotten back to the town house and I was slipping into my pajamas. "I'm sorry we had to leave."

"You don't need to apologize. I hate talking about business. I don't understand it." I started to laugh. "What so funny?"

"They were talking about the foundation and luncheons they had been to and we're planning. I felt so out of the loop." He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I love you more than life it self Lucy. Don't ever forget it." I feel so safe here. Like this is where I'm supposed to be. "I love you too John."


End file.
